Estoy bien
by Sirenita
Summary: Dice que está bien, pero cada repetición le muestra que ella no va a poder superar las maldiciones quitándole la vida. No al menos si él no está a su lado.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es sin fines de lucro.  


* * *

**

**Estoy bien**

-Estoy bien.

Lo había repetido varias veces, pero a diferencia de la anterior y de la que vino antes de ésa y así para atrás sucesivamente, ya no había tanta verdad en su voz. Ron notó que le empezó a temblar el labio cuando lo repitió una de las primeras veces. Luego, empezó a morderse el labio inferior cuando lo decía. Y finalmente, cuando él hizo un ademán de acercársele para darle una consoladora palmada en la espalda, su voz se quebró y reveló la no sorprendente verdad tras sus palabras de exagerada calma.

Siempre había admirado el temple de Hermione. En muy pocas ocasiones se descontrolaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de ella misma. La había visto mal en otros momentos: cuando Cedric apareció muerto junto a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, o la vez en que le gritó en medio de la sala común luego del Baile de Navidad en cuarto año.

Sin embargo, todos esos dolores eran de otros o los compartía con los demás. No era ella exclusivamente.

-Estoy bien –repitió, más para ella misma que para él.

Cuando Ron vio que Hermione aún no entraba, le dijo a Harry que la llamaran. Él lo miró y luego hacia la ventana, donde la figura de la castaña se apreciaba, y con una débil sonrisa le contestó que él era el más indicado para hacerlo. Se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. No podía negar que estaba preocupado; había sido el más histérico cuando Hermione era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Merlín, no podía pensar en esa asquerosa mujer sin desear matarla.

Se sentó junto a ella, al borde del acantilado. Por un momento temió que fuera riesgoso, pero no le importó. En silencio contempló las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Todas las lecciones del libro para conquistar una chica que le regaló Fred y George, se esfumaron. Su mente estaba en blanco y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Tomó la resolución de no hacer ni decir nada. Normalmente cuando hacía alguna de las anteriores en uno de los momentos difíciles de la chica, la hacía enfadar o llorar.

-Estoy bien, Ron –dijo después de varios minutos. Él se volteó y se encontró con su perfil. Miraba hacia el horizonte fijamente-. Estoy bien.

Con cada intervención de él, aquel _"estoy bien"_ iba perdiendo fuerza hasta desvanecerse en un mantra inútil.

No pudo dejar de sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al observar a Hermione ahogarse con su agitada respiración. Trataba de no llorar, pero se le estaba haciendo más difícil. Nunca la había visto así. Tan débil, tan deprimida, tan consternada, tan… tan lejos de ser la chica que era capaz de romper cientos de reglas con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

-Estoy bi-

-No lo estás, Hermione –dijo, por fin. Si seguía hablando probablemente la haría sentirse peor, pero no podía seguir escuchando su absurda mentira-. No lo estás y punto. Cualquiera en tu situación… -dudó y reformuló la oración-. Si a alguien… Oh, qué mierda. Eres humana, ¿sabes? Tienes que permitirte estar mal.

Hermione no le miró, mas vio una lágrima en la única mejilla que su perfil le permitía.

-Y el hecho que seas humana… -se sintió extraño al sentir la garganta oprimida. Las palabras le dolían, y no sólo la acción de pronunciarlas, sino que pensarlas como una realidad-. Todavía te escucho gritar –confesó, con voz apagada-. Todavía puedo sentir que mi vista se nubla cuando te escucho, y pudo sentir la manera en que grito tu nombre –por primera vez, ella lo mira-. No sabría qué hacer si hubieras muerto, Hermione…

-Ron…

La encara y se encuentra con ella frente a frente. Sus ojos están rojos, su tez pálida, su pelo desordenado debido al viento, sus labios resecos y sus mejillas húmedas. Pero aún así, ella lo llamó con dulzura y suavidad, como si ella no estuviera en esas condiciones ni hubiera recibido decenas de _Crucios_.

Y ella, imitándolo, acercó su mano, pero no para darle una palmadita en la espalda, sino para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

La recibió ligeramente sorprendido. Sólo la había tenido dos veces tan cerca: una vez en que ella se despidió a finales de curso, y la otra cuando bailaban en el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur. Se sentía extraño al tenerla en aquellas condiciones, pero su turbación no le impidió que abriera más los brazos y así dejar que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho.

Hermione podría haber muerto. Cada grito que salía de su garganta era un paso hacia un final que era el más temido por él.

-No estás bien, pero lo estarás. Estás viva, estás con nosotros –dijo, abrazándola fuertemente. La escuchó llorar-. Me aseguraré que sea así –ella lentamente se libró y levantó la cabeza, para observarle-. No puedo perderte, Hermione –murmuró como una verdad que debía ser tan ligera para ser olvidada por el impetuoso viento que los rodeaba.

-Estaré bien –logró decir con seguridad luego de mirarlo con una expresión confundida.

La tenía demasiado cerca como para resistirse a no besarla. Ésta quizás fuera la acción más peligrosa de su amistad con ella, aún más que tratar de convencerla que él tenía la razón, y también podía considerarse casi un aprovechamiento de su parte por besarla en medio de su conmoción. Pero debía hacerlo. Hacía pocas horas se había dado cuenta que estaba cercano a perder a la única chica a quien realmente le gustaría llamar su atención y estar con ella sin huir de su presencia. Por muchos años se negó que le gustaba la muchas veces insoportable sabelotodo de su amiga, pero no podía seguir. No al menos en aquel preciso instante. Disfrutaría lo que tanto tiempo había querido hacer y luego volvería a esconder sus sentimientos, a decir lo que primero pensaba sin siquiera colar sus dichos en la mente.

La boca de Hermione era seca, pero perfecta a su extraña manera. No se movía, mas no le apartaba. Tal vez estuviera demasiado conmocionada o quería descifrar qué significaba aquel movimiento de él. ¿Cómo decirle que no quería perderla porque sin ella, él moriría? ¿Cómo decirle que el nombre Hermione era fundamental en su día a día? ¿Cómo decirle que sus gritos en la mansión Malfoy llenarían su corazón, recordándole que la vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en peleas absurdas?

Se apartó después de unos segundos. Las manos le temblaban, pero eso no le impidió para usarlas para apoyarlas en la arenosa piedra y levantarse.

-Ya es tarde. Fleur estaba terminando la cena –anunció, dándole la espalda.

Antes que pudiera caminar tres pasos, sintió la fría mano de Hermione detenerlo por el brazo.

-Muchas gracias, Ron –estaba de pie, detrás de él. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Estoy mejor –dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

O quizás no había cometido ningún error en haber cumplido su más íntimo deseo.

El pelirrojo le correspondió la sonrisa, y juntos regresaron a la casa. No necesitaban decirse nada, porque ambos sabían que desde allí en adelante, de verdad podrían estar bien.

**  
FIN

* * *

**

**N/A: Este one-shot fue escrito para **Florelen** por el meme de besos de LJ, y la publiqué en mi comunidad de escritos; pero me apetecía subirla por aquí también porque hacía mucho tiempo no pulicaba nada de Ron/Hermione y simplemente necesitaba compartir esto con ustedes.**

**Como pudieron captar (quizás no), esto es un pequeño momento perdido del último libro. No puedo creer que el beso de esta pareja haya sido en otro momento más que éste. Digo, el beso del libro es genial, pero lo que sufrió Hermione en la tortura por parte de Bellatrix y la manera en que Ron gritaba cuando los gritos de ella llenaban la mansión; me hace pensar que luego tuvieron que haber hablado y claramente haber demostrado sus sentimientos.**

**En fin. Espero que les sea de su agrado y me encantaría que me dejaran sus impresiones del one-shot. Ya saben que un review es el mejor regalo que pueden hacer a los que escribimos :).**

**Besotes,**

**Sirenita.  
**


End file.
